


Cookies

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little!Vinny tries to bake some cookies for when Habit gets home <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

Vinny couldn't figure out for the life of him why the cookies weren't baking. He followed the directions on the box, put them on the cookie sheet, and put them in the oven all by himself. He wanted Habit to be proud of him for being such a big boy when he got home. The box had said cooking only took ten minutes, but Vinny had been sitting on the floor in front of the oven for hours.

He heard the door swing open, and Habit's heavy footsteps. Vinny gasped, wiggling around. He jumped up and ran to the door, carrying his favorite stuffed animal that had been sitting with him earlier.

"Ah, hello little one." Habit seemed to be in a good mood, so that's a plus. Habit ruffles Vinny's hair and chuckles at the way Vinny nuzzles him. "What did you do while I was gone?"  
"I made cookies! ...Kinda." Vinny holds his stuffie a bit closer. "I wanted to show you how big I can be, but I don't think I did it right." He looks at his toes, embarrassment turning his cheeks pink.  
"Well, let's see." Habit walks to the kitchen, Vinny skittering behind him. It looks like he didn't make too big a mess. He opens the oven door and sees the cookie sheet with cookie dough in neat little balls. But it's not hot. In fact, warm air doesn't blow out. "I see. You didn't turn the oven /on/ did you?"  
"I thought it was magic. I never see you turn it on." Vinny mumbles.  
"Magic is in fairy tails, like Peter Pan." Habit scoffs, showing Vinny how to turn the oven on. "Make sure you turn it off when you're done, or the house could burn down," He warns.

Vinny nods, hiding his embarrassment behind the fluff of his stuffie.  
"Ah, chin up, little one! I know, how about I turn on some Mystery Inc. You like Scooby Doo. And when the cookies are done, I'll bring one to you." Vinny gasps and runs upstairs, grabbing his favorite blanket and another stuffed animal for Habit. He runs back down and jumps on the couch, wiggling around until he gets into the perfect position. Habit turns on the tv, and Vinny hands him the stuffed animal. Habit chuckles to himself, wiggling the stuffed animal in Vinny's face before leaving him to make dinner for himself. He really should make Vinny eat something good for him, but he already promised to give him his cookie.

\-------------------------------------

Habit takes the cookies out of the oven, scooping them onto a plate for later. He takes one and brings it out to Vinny, who nibbles on the edges.  
"Thank you." He squeaks, diving back into the blanket tunnel to watch the rest of his show. They watch a few together, Habit absentmindedly petting Vinny's hair. Vinny snuggles up next to him and tries to stay awake with his head on Habit's lap. Soon enough, though, he's asleep, breath slow and deep. Habit gently lifts up his head to get up, turns off the tv, and picks Vinny up with care.

"God you're heavy," He mutters as he carries Vinny up the stairs. It's a good thing Evan liked maintaining his body. He lays Vinny down on his bed, rewrapping the blanket around him and placing his stuffie in his arms. "Sleep tight, little one." Habit whispers, slipping through the door.


End file.
